Love and Logic 4!
by ValerieStrong
Summary: Tied up, blind folded and consenting adult hetero-sexual action. Who's tied up and made to endure...  Don't like don't read. Brainiac 5 and Supergirl


_**I don't own any of the DC Comics characters used in this story. I wrote this for fun and no self-profit.**_

_**Warning!**_

_**This chapter contains consenting graphic adult**_

_**heterosexual content!**_

_**If you don't like stories about consenting adults don't read it!  
You have been WARNED!**_

"This is not appropriate." He pulled at his bindings, gave a good tug, then relaxed and sighed. "I hate you."

A pale-pink hand framed itself on the flat of Querl's green belly. "No. You don't hate me-you're just mad at me for getting the better of you."

He had to fight the shiver racing up his thighs and convert the pleasure to displeasure. Querl's brow furrowed.

"You ambushed me as I was going out the door. How is that 'getting the better of me'?"

He pulled again at the soft, strong scarves that were wrapped around his wrists and tied to a hook on the wall behind him. It was used for holding up the heavier tools, but now its use was doubled on Querl, who had specifically requested that it be impossible for the hook to be pulled out of the wall when it along with others were first installed in his private laboratory in his then private laboratory before he married Kara. She had quickly redesigned a huge section of his lab into a living area but had left some of the hooks in the walls that held hanging plants in their living room. Now he knew the real reason why she had left some of them.

Kara's smirk turned into a grin as she parted his legs. "Just like this."

Querl's mind went frazzled when Kara reached down and stroked his inner thighs with her hands before snapping his force field belt open and tossing it to the side of the room with a loud clunk against the wall. Before he knew it Kara had carefully, quickly torn the lower and upper halves of his jumpsuit from his body, leaving him wearing nothing but his briefs and boots on.

"Kara!"

"Hush!" she said firmly smiling while cupping his face, "I'll buy you another one." Kissing Querl lightly, within moments their kiss deepened, she scratched his back with her sharp nails leaving light green lines of scratch traces up and down his back. Kara was playing with his Coluan erogenous zones on his back, from the top of his shoulders, down his spine, to his lower back and he sighed loudly when she broke away from him.

"I can see you enjoy it," Kara said softly, while firmly, rubbing and cupping the front of his briefs with her hand. "I can also see how much your over thinking everything between us, especially the part where you want to please me a great deal."

Before he knew it, Kara was gone and back in an instant with one of her scarves, and she wrapped and tied it around his eyes, turning it into a blindfold. Querl gasped as the super soft material blocked his sight completely. He squirmed and thrashed a bit against his bindings, futilely trying to shake the blindfold off as he felt his body betray him with a mind of its own. Feeling his cock betray his lustful, sexual feelings for Kara in front of her eyes.

Kara held him with one arm, began to kiss and lick the sides of his mouth but not directly kiss him again. She giggled with her lips against his neck when he squirmed as she started to stroke his cock and balls in his now very tight briefs with her free hand. He pulled at the hook and the scarves, while wanting to take both of his arms and put them around Kara and kiss her deeply.

"None of that," Kara said as she sharply swatted his butt. "Tonight it isn't about me but you."

"What?" he stammered out.

Kara ripped the sides of his briefs off, tossing it aside, leaving him standing there with just his blindfold and gold colored boots on. She slipped his boots off and tossed the pair aside too. Querl groaned at standing there completely nude before his mate. She walked behind him and started to stroke his butt from behind, taking the time to caress and cup his balls with her hands. While she fondled his cock, taking time to seriously diddle with the head of his cock with her hand causing him to groan loudly, while arching his back up against Kara, while he felt himself lengthen and harden from her intense administrations. He nearly hissed at her when she stopped manipulating his cock and moved on to other areas of his body.

"This time it isn't about me," Kara said standing in back of him, smoothly stroking his chest with her hands. He could hear her lightly suck on her own lower lip as his other senses started to heighten with his eyesight gone for the time being. While her hands stroked his belly, when she used a fingertip to trace circles around his navel, he let out a sharp gasp from the touch. "You have no problem pleasing me, my love but when I want to please you, you get... uncomfortable. There is a part of me that wants to give you pleasure in return because it pleases me to do so."

"Kara..." Querl started to say but she moved to the front of him and kissed him deeply. Until he was moaning deeply against her lips.

"Hush," Kara said, while stroking his soft skin green belly with her hand, "I am going to do what I want to you. For now."

Kara started by kissing him deeply, kissing down his neck, since she hadn't activated her red sun wrist band yet. She was able to make a ring of hickeys around and in front of Querl's neck very quickly. Making her way down to his nipples, she licked, nipped each one in turns with her lips, tongue and teeth while her hands moved up and down his sides and back, lightly scratching his skin, causing smalls groans to escape from his throat. Kara bent down to kiss and lick around the area of his navel. She paused in her kissing and licking to grasp and lightly caress his cock with her one hand while the other hand held him in place behind his back. He groaned and struggled not to convulse in her hands but Kara's Kryptonian strength held him and his cock firmly in place. When she continued on by licking the head of his cock, teasing it with several licks on the tip of it, causing him to hiss in frustration, before she took it completely into her mouth and started to suck. A sigh of relief and pleasure escaped from him before he could stop it.

Kara immediately slipped it out of her mouth and giggled against his bare hip to his maddening irritation. His body wanted her to continue on, it annoyed Querl to no end that a part of his body was moving and twitching around on him almost as if it had a mind of its own. His hips moved against her to encourage her to continue on. She giggled again, she stroked around his hips, thighs, stomach but didn't touch him where he really wanted to be touch and sucked on again, to his body's aggravation and delight.

She stood up and stepped away from him. Querl groaned and thrashed around in his bindings in visible frustration. He futilely tried to shake the blindfold off but Kara had securely tied it over his eyes. He could feel his cock twitching on its own, in front of Kara, causing him to groan in irritation as he slumped against his scarf bindings.

"Ah," Kara said, "You do have physical needs after all. Do you want me to take care of them?"

"Yes," he hissed and cursed sharply in Coluan in annoyance before he thought about it.

He could hear her giggle softly again. Querl could hear the subdued sound of clothes sliding over skin, he could hear Kara tossing her clothes onto the nearby living room couch. Before she stood by him, pressing her nude form up against the front of his body. He could tell she still hadn't activated her red sun wrist implant for he could feel her steel hard nipples pressing firmly against his chest, almost piercing his skin. Feel her cool steel like skin texture against his body for when it was turned on her skin was instantly soft and warm. The fact she hadn't meant she was using a great deal of self-control, one slip up on her part while she was at full strength and he could be seriously hurt or worse killed by her. Strangely, He found the possibility his Kara might snap him in half at any moment in the heat of passion was eerily turning him on a great deal.

She kissed him eagerly, deeply while scratching his lower back with her fingernails, he could feel her leaving light thin trails of green blood on his back. He eagerly returned every kiss, struggling to control his moaning and failing at it and not minding it. While his length between them, moved involuntarily and hardened between his mate's thighs. Kara tormented him by rubbing it up against her wetness but not letting him enter her.

Grasping his cock firmly in her hand, Kara stepped back a step as she mercilessly diddled him, while the other hand held him in place to keep him from moving his body too much. It was all he could do to keep standing, his bindings were the only thing keeping him up, the physical feelings were so intense he started to sob. He could feel his erect member throbbing and twitching in Kara's steel-like grip like a captured thrashing bird in a net. When he made a sound even he wasn't expecting, Kara stopped and held it tightly in her vise-like grip, allowing him to orgasm without ejaculating into her hand.

"I can't have you coming too soon," Kara cooed wickedly by his ear. "I still have plans for you tonight."

What else did she have in mind, Querl wondered in delight and a touch of worry. Kara was back in less than a second. She had something in her hand and she took care to make sure he heard her open it. She twisted it open with a sharp pop. While she stepped behind him. He barely had time to smell the sharp alcohol scent of it when he felt razor sharp stinging on his back, causing him to gasp for breath and trying to jerk his body away from the cause of it. If she could have seen his face she would have seen him struggle not to roll his eyes inward, as the medicinal alcohol stung the back scratches Kara had made on his back moments ago like hundreds of razor-like thorns. Querl thrashed so much, from the intense pleasure pain feelings it caused his erogenous zone on his back, Kara dropped the bottle and placed an arm around the front of his body, while making soothing sounds to calm him down while he sobbed.

"Enough of that," Kara said softly stroking his blond hair away from his blindfolded eyes as she stepped in front of him. "Did I go too far? Do you want to stop?"

"No," he gasped, "I just never had it on that level before." He assured her. As Querl's scratches now throbbed in steady beats between pleasure and pain on his back, arousing his body and his cock in a way he never experienced before. His cock was so hard now, it was difficult for him to keep standing, even with the scarves binding him to the hook in the wall.

"Enough," Querl uncharacteristically snarled in a surprisingly deep, almost animal-like voice. "Kara take me into our bedroom."

The way he said it as an order and not a request perked Kara's ears up at hearing this take command tone in his voice for the first time in their sexual relationship and it pleased her a great deal to hear it.

"Yes, Master," she said seriously, glad he couldn't see the smirk on her face. While she untied his hands from the wall hook but left the scarves on his wrists still on him, picked Querl up careful not to touch his back and carried him into their bedroom.

"Pillows off," Querl said pointing at their bed with his blindfold still on, "Then straddle me."

Kara did everything in a less than a blink of an eye. She sat on top of him in a straddling kneeling position. She leaned forward and while they kissed deeply for some time Kara eagerly rubbed her wetness up against his cock, back and forth, almost letting him inside of her body but not before he pulled back sighing in her ear. While feeling her smooth, cool steel-like skin rubbing against his especially the way her nipples just almost pierced the skin of his chest. If they weren't careful it would be very embarrassing to explain to Dr. Gym'll how he poked his eye out. Along with the cruel teasing he would face from the other male Legionnaires for years to come.

"Untie my hands and leave the blindfold on," he growled in his now deepened voice. "Don't worry everything I do will be to please myself using your body to do it."

Kara almost lost control of her strength as she shivered and grasped a hold of his shoulders. There would be bruises there later on, easily healed with a small hand held healing generator, a small price to pay for the moment. He caressed Kara's cool smooth skin of her arm and tapped where her red sun implant was discreetly hidden on her body with a safety feature of where it can only to be activated by her or him alone. The instant difference between smooth cool steel and smooth warm velvet skin was incredible.

Querl started by wrestling with her in bed. Kara once explained to him that she enjoyed wrestling with him in bed, exerting his own natural male strength against hers when she was at her own natural strength too. When the red sun implant was active. After a couple of times doing it, he was a quick learner, he found he did enjoy using his own masculine strength this way when they were like this. So it was easy for him to go with it.

Kara laid sighing on top of the bed, underneath him with his body between her legs. He didn't need to see her blissful face to know how much she was enjoying herself too. She was right the blindfold made it so much easier not to over think everything, every move he was going to make, easier to take his time with her. Querl slipped his hand down between her legs, to feel how incredibly hot and wet she was just from all of their foreplay. Yes, so far everything had been foreplay. Now it was time to get down to the real fucking. First... he parted her legs apart while his slid down between them.

"I want to taste you, Kara, before we do anything else," he said before she could say anything to him. "Tasting your sexual desire for me gives me a great deal of pleasure." Querl knew her combination number on the moves that his tongue and lips could do on her and have her sobbing and crying in pleasure within moments. When the tongue lashing got good for Kara, she would sit up while he continued on with it, while she would start to scratch his upper back drawing thin lines of blood up and down on it. Causing his Coluan upper erogenous zone to throb and pulse in pleasure too. Every so often Kara manage to reach down and scratch the full length of his back in one move with her nails. He knew her body well to know she had had a couple of small orgasms already before he finished licking her cunt. She was still sobbing softly when he stopped and partially sat up and leaned on and over her body, pressing his hard cock up against her belly between them.

"So many choices to make. Do I fuck your mouth? Your pussy? Or maybe up your ass? We haven't tried that one...yet," he said fiendishly to her. While he cupped her breasts and played with the tip of her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger with his hands.

"Wha...whatever you want," Kara managed to sigh out.

"Yes," Querl sighed as he slid his lower body between her legs. He guided and rubbed his hard cock up into her slick wetness, giving her a brief moment of cruel teasing while using his hand to guide his cock to her entrance. He really wanted to continue the sexual cruel teasing on her to pay her back some but he really wanted get right down to fucking with Kara, his body was taking over and remembering advice she had given him sometime ago. He knew there was times when one should listen to their body and their bodies needs and wants. Right now he was going to listen to his body's needs.

He slid slowly, steadily, deep into her body. The feeling was so intense after so much build up he almost orgasm right then. From the gasp Kara let loose he could tell she had another small orgasm just from this alone.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply while keeping his body still within her for now.

"I love you so much," Querl admitted, "So very much my love."

Then he started to thrust his hips, going at it in full abandon. She watched his blindfolded face, his personal guard was way down since he couldn't see her face while he fucked her. Kara found it an incredible turn on that her mate was allowing her to give him pleasure in this way. Kissing hard and deep, between several hard deep thrusts, every so often she would scratch the "I" zone of his back to satisfy his Coluan needs with her fingernails.

Finally she heard a certain type of gasp, saw the uncovered part of his face and knew what was happening to him. As he went ridged and locked into place, his face frozen in a look like pain but it was far from it. Just before he collapsed on top on her and slowly pulled out of her body and slid to her side. Kara slowly glided the blindfold off of his eyes, he blinked like an owl caught in day light for the moment it took for his eyes to adjust back to it. He leaned over to her and kissed her lightly while the hand to the side of her caressed her face and body with light strokes, struggling to stay awake and not fall into a post-coitus sleep on Kara that almost all male humanoid mammals fall into after the sex has been very, very good.

"Sleep," Kara said softly encouragingly to him as he struggled to stay awake. "Always remember..."

"I love you," he murmured back to her as he fell into a deep sleep by her side.

Thirty minutes later.

"Brainy! Brainy!" Lyle shouted and pounded on the locked door to Querl and Kara's personal quarters. "Where are you! We're over an hour late for the Time Institute seminar!"

########################

_**Please review. It's the only legit way I get paid for this.**_

_**Sorry, it's been so long since I lasted posted a Love and Logic chapter/story life got in the way. Read my profile if you want details on it.**_


End file.
